The Oath
by Minxy 12
Summary: Percy Jackson made an Oath, But with an Oath comes a tragic ending.  An Oath to kepp with a final breath was Percy. But what was his Oath? Read and find out.  Not the real book completely AU!  Character death  Links with my story "At Death's Embrace"


**The Oath Of Percy Jackson**

Percy Jackson the only mortal Son of the sea god alive stood in the field admiring the beauty of the nature. A frown crossed his features as he thought of this green and wild filled place would be filled with bodies of the dead from the up coming war that was round the corner. The soft breeze that blew ruffled his hair making it look like Medusa's hair. The wind ruffling the tree leaves making it sound like music in his ears.

A smile appeared on his face. _When this is over _he thought _nothing will separate me and Annabeth again._

But what he didn't know was that the upcoming war and an oath he was about to make would separate them forever. A death of a love one and the death of the Hero would mean tragedy for the world and the gods.

Annabeth Chase stood on the Argo II watching as Percy stood looking out onto the battle field. The wind ruffling his hair and blowing his clothes. Oh how she missed him. The softness of his lips. The brightness of his eyes do full so full of hope and life. She remembered how she was reunited with him.

The shock the Romans had but never the less they got along,

*2 DAYS LATER*

Percy stood in he middle of the conference room. Their was 12 chairs on one side for each cabin and another 12 on the other side of the room. One for Roman. One for Greek. He was on his own thinking of the battle that was a day away. Gaia's army was marching south towards them. Hundreds and hundreds of monsters and giants. He was to deep in thought to notice the blinding flash in the room then a presence of a goddess until a slight cough was sounded.

He turned around to be met with a pair of grey eyes he had only seen on Annabeth. Athena. There the goddess of battle and wisdom stood tall. Her body covered had to toe in battle armour. An aura of power shinning from her. In her hand she held her golden lance that had a deadly spike to the end.

Percy dropped to his knees in respect and dropped his head into a bow.

"Lady Athena what do I own this pleasure?" the goddess let a ghost smile appear on her face.

"Rise Perseus we have much to talk about in so little time." her voice full of authority. "But first my daughter. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for her. Would you give up anything foe her?" she asked with questing in her tone.

"Of course I would. I love Annabeth with my whole being. My whole soul and heart is for her. I would sacrifice myself for her any time. Why do you ask My Lady?" he asked with a strong yet gentle whisper. Even thou it was quiet it was still heard around the room.

"Swear an oath Perseus. Swear to me you will sacrifice your life if any thing would put her in harms way. On the river Styx." thunder could be heard in the background. "Swear this and I will accept your love. I will never question it again. Try and break it up. What do you say?"

She pursed her lips as she strode around the room looking at several pictures on the walls. One was of all of the campers that survived the war in a picture. All of them looking worn out and tired and they all were covered in grim. Despite this they were all smiling. There in the middle of the photo was Percy and Annabeth kissing.

Athena sneered at this but Percy just smiled at the memory.

"I accept the terms Lady Athena but keep your word. If not I will personally send you to the pits of hell." he said with warning in his voice. "And that is a promise"

She nodded and motioned him to kneel.

"Do you Perseus Jackson swear on the River Styx that you will protected Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena with all your life. That either being your soul, heart or sacrificing your life?"

Percy nodded and said "I Perseus Jackson the son and heir to Sally Jackson and son of Poseidon here by swear that I will give my life up for Annabeth Chase if anything were to put her in harms way. From this day onwards my soul his hers and my heart beats for her and only her. I swear on the river Styx."

"Very well Percy now onto another matter. Gaia's army still marches and everyday her forces are growing stronger. The only way to win is if the gods and both the Roman and Greek demi-gods work together. You and Piper Mclean shall help them with the peace between you. You have friends in both the Greek and Roman camp and Piper has the Greeks and Jason."

He nodded in understanding. "Know this Percy Jackson fail and the world will be doomed. The gods will be defeated and all hell will break lose. Natural disasters will happen. Mortal will die and the world and everything with it shall be with chaos.

With that Percy had 20 seconds to turn away as she flashed away revealing her true form. He walked out the room thoughts of the oath he swore to the goddess. He realized he was happy with the oath. For Annabeth he thought.

*A Week Later*

A week later the Argo II landed at camp half-blood. Only one person had died in the war and the person was Percy. The hero of Olympus and the last mortal son of Poseidon was dead.


End file.
